


Chocolate

by billaconda



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Fluff, GAY GAY GAY, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billaconda/pseuds/billaconda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill wants Tom to be his Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I never really write anymore. I wanted to do something for Valentine's Day though. So here I guess? I've never posted anything on here.... so here goes nothing.

Bill got out of his car, leaving the light brown teddy bear and typical blood red heart-shaped box of chocolates on the passenger seat. He walked into the house he shared with Tom and wandered into the kitchen to find Tom throwing some creation of food together. "Soooo... Any plans for today"  
Bill asked curiously with his hopes set high. "Going to ask a special someone on a date."  
Tom replied still messing around with the various food. Bill's heart sunk a little, which he replied a simple "oh". This made Tom worry a bit. He turned around "Bill... What's wrong?"  
Tom pulled him over to the bar and sat him on a seat next to him. Bill sighed "it doesn't matter".  
Tom shook his head "if something is bothering you it matters. Now tell me what's up".  
"It doesn't matter. It's weird. You shouldn't worry about it"  
Tom placed his hands on Bill's knees.  
"Yes it does. I won't think you're weird. Promise. Now tell me"  
Tom was determined to get it out of Bill even if it killed him and it was the last thing he did.  
Bill sighed.  
"Tomi.... I love you"  
"Yes Bill. I love you too. Now tell me"  
Bill looked down at Tom's hands placed perfectly on his knees.  
"No no. Like I love you like I want you to be my Valentine."  
Tom laughed a little, slightly scaring the already worried Bill.  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything" Bill said breaking his laughter.  
"No no no. I'm laughing because you're the special person I was going to ask on a date" he moved his hands to grab one of Bill's.  
Bill looked up and pouted.  
"You worried me"  
"Sorry" Tom replied placing a small kiss on Bill's cheek.  
Bill got up leaving Tom and ran out to his car to get the bear and chocolates and brought them in and presented them to his twin.  
Tom smiled and gladly accepted them. He opened up the box and popped a piece of chocolate in his mouth, and one in Bill's.  
They both smiled, and Tom placed a soft kiss on Bill's lips

**Author's Note:**

> Meh. Sorry if this was bad. I'm really bad with dialog. Yeah... this sucked ass...


End file.
